My Sweet Love
by FlorMorada
Summary: Beck loved Cat. He'd always known. But what he didn't know was that a pass of eight years, a breakup, and a simple kiss, would make him open his eyes, and see that he wished it could be something much more.


**My Sweet Love.**

FlorMorada

**I do NOT own Victorious.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Beck loved Cat. He'd always known. But what he _didn't_ know was that a pass of eight years, a breakup, and a simple kiss, would make him open his eyes, and see that he wished it could be something much more.**

**NOTE:**

Just a little oneshot 'cause I'm bored. It could become more, but not right now. :]

**Chapter One**

**That's Where You're Wrong**

"Don't worry, Beck, it'll be okay." Beck turned to face his redhead friend who was gently rubbing his arm. Cat was so kind. She was sweet to everyone, but he would have thought she would have sided with her best friend after this dramatic breakup.

Yeah, Jade had been the one to put in the ultimatum, but Beck hadn't opened the door. It was his fault that Jade and him had broken up, and he thought Cat would have been angry about that. Though, she'd come home with him after everyone else had left Tori's house, and was sat here, on his bed, comforting him. She obviously wasn't.

"She was being unfair, Cat," Beck said to her quietly. She was silent for a second.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. "There was no reason for her to put you on the spot about breaking up like that. You're right. It wasn't fair."

It was Beck's turn to be silent. He was thinking. What if… What if he was a bad boyfriend? Jade had had many 'so, you're breaking up with me?' comments before, but all of them had been either as a joke, or just throwaway comments. Why would she seriously give him an ultimatum like that?

"Cat?" Beck asked, moving slightly away from her on his RV bed. She felt her slight surprise as his arm suddenly moved away from her hand. "Do… Do you think I'm a bad boyfriend?"

She brought her legs up and crossed them, facing Beck again. She giggled quietly. "Well, I can't really answer that, can I know, Beck?"

He looked up at her, confused.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

Beck stared at her for a second, before chuckling slightly too. "Well, yeah, I guess not," he replied, smiling, before turning serious again. "But you know what I mean. Was I good to Jade?"

Cat sighed, before reaching out to grab her friend's hand. "Beck, if anything, you should be asking if Jade was good to _you_."

Beck couldn't help but smile at his friend's sweetness. He could always count on Cat to lift up his mood, always.

"You were always kind to her, even when she was mean to you. And you apologized on behalf of her to all of us, and our other friends, like, _all _the time. And I know you guys went on dates a lot, and you always buy her new jewelry and scissors and stuff. And you kissed… A lot… And did other, more... _I__ntimate..._ Activities, so Jade tells me… So I'm guessing she loved that."

Beck chuckled. He smiled at his friend with happy eyes, and she smiled back, rubbing his hand. She was just such a sweetheart.

"Oh, Cat, I love you," he said, reaching for her other hand.

She looked down, blushing slightly, before giving her glance to her friend again. She loved it when people said they loved her. It made her feel like a good person. "I love you too, Beck. You're the best friend ever."

Suddenly, Beck's smile faded, and Cat felt the grip of his hands on hers tighten. He moved faced his body to hers a bit more. "No, Cat," he said, staring at her. "I, I love you more than a friend."

And suddenly, he was leaning in to kiss her.

Cat quickly turned her head, before letting go of Beck's hands and sliding back from him a little. She sighed, before looking down into her lap. "No, Beck…"

"Yes," she heard him reply forcefully. "I love you, Cat." And she felt the presence of his face, and lips, approach her own again. She gasped, before pushing him away and standing up from the bed. She leant her back against the wall, watching him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cat," he whispered, looking down. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay." Cat walked forward to the bed again, sitting down on it, with her legs hanging off. She laid a hand on his arm. "Don't… Don't apologize."

Beck closed his eyes. "Cat, I just tried to _kiss _you. Twice. Oh my God. I'm really sorry; I don't know why-"

Cat cut him off. "You miss Jade," she said truthfully, gently placing a hand on his face to turn him to her. "The two of you broke up…" she glanced to the left, to Beck's clock, "Like, four hours ago. And it's probably still a little unreal to you. You're just missing her, Beck. That's why."

Beck sighed quietly, shaking his head a little. "I guess you're half right," he replied. "I _do_ miss her, but… Us two. We've been best friends for like eight years. We're quite close, don't you think. What if I really _do_ love you know, like, _love_ you?"

Cat sighed, before shutting her eyes. She grabbed Beck's hand, once again, before slowly pressing her lips to his.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing intimate, with lots of force or tongue, just short and sweet. But before Beck had even had a chance to decide on what he thought about the kiss, it was over.

Cat pulled away from him, smiling slightly. "See? I just kissed you and you're fine. You didn't feel anything." She poked his stomach playfully. "You don't love me!"

Beck was silent for a moment. He stared at his redhead friend, before squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again. "Um…" he started, letting go of Cat's hand and standing up from the bed. "It's, it's getting late. I think you should head home now."

Cat stared up at him, confused, before getting up from the bed herself. She walked towards the silver RV door. "Um, sure…" she replied, pulling the door open. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"And try not to worry about Jade to much, 'kay? I'm sure everything will be fine between you too." She smiled at me, but for some reason, I couldn't find a way to smile back. I had a lot going through my head back now. She looked at me for a second, and I saw a glint of hurt in her eyes, before she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

Beck sighed, before turning round and sitting down on the bed that he and Cat had been on just moments before.

'_Everything will be fine' between me and Jade? Fat chance._

Yeah it had taken eight years, and a breakup, and just now, that five second kiss, but…

It was official.

"Oh, Cat…" he said quietly into the silent RV. "See, that's where you're wrong. Again. I'm not 'fine'." Beck slowly put a finger to his lips. The lips which Cat had just kissed. "I _did_ feel something. And it was love."

He got up, taking off his shirt and leaving himself in a white wife beater, and changing into his red and black checked pyjamas pants. He walked over to his bed again, and slid down into the duvet. He then closed his eyes, sighing.

"I _do_ love you, Cat," he whispered to himself. "I really do."

**I just had the idea to write this and thought it'd be sweet. Review? :]**

**FlorMorada.**


End file.
